villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jugram Haschwalth
Jugram Haschwalth (in Japanese: ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァルト, Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto) is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's Sternritter Grandmaster (in Japanese: 星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), shuterunrittā gurandomasutā; Japanese for "Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights") with the designation "B" The-Balance. He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps. He is second-in-command of the Wandenreich. He is the secondary antagonist of the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Appearance Haschwalth is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders. His usual attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes. When informing Yamamoto of the coming war, his cloak had been exchanged with a hooded-cape, which featured a black mask and a thin black sash diagonally encircling his body from the cape's left epaulette. Personality Haschwalth is a man who firmly believes in balance, implying that a fight must be fair and that if one's life is saved by good luck, it will be terminated with an equal amount of misfortune. He acted on this and attacked a fellow Sternritter despite the disadvantages it posed in doing so on the battlefield. While speaking in a much more casual manner to Yhwach than some, Haschwalth still retains a highly respectful tone. He is very loyal to Yhwach, preventing another Sternritter from recklessly entering Yhwach's chambers in outrage of his chosen successor and calmly stating it is Yhwach's decision to name the successor, not his own. Haschwalth is quite confident in his abilities: when the Wandenreich invades Soul Society for a second time, Haschwalth confronts Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku and declares they will instantly exterminate the enemy army. The Thousand Year Blood War Arc Jugram Haschwalth first appears before Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto wearing a mask, as Luders Friegen declares war on the Shinigami. Back at the headquaerters, Haschwalth witnesses Yhwach mercilessly slaughter Luders Friegen and Asguiaro Ebern, and asks if such a thing was wise given how precious the Arrancar are, due to them not needing combat training. Yhwach dismisses this and states they could acquire as many Arrancar as needed, thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel. While examining Ebern's discarded medallion, Haschwalth notices that while it had been used, it was unable to seal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. Stating actual proof was useful despite this being predicted, Yhwach orders Haschwalth to instruct the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect some living Arrancar. While Ichigo confronts Quilge Opie, Haschwalth and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun at Yhwach's behest before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, he and the others emerge from pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, where Haschwalth tells the opposition to shiver in fear because the Sternritter have come to purge them. Hidetomo Kajōmaru orders him to halt, but Haschwalth says he would not mind if Hidetomo fled out of overwhelming fear, proven by his reluctance to accept this as a matter of life and death despite the war having already begun. When Hidetomo charges, Haschwalth effortlessly cuts him in half. Seeing the enemy's resolve crumble from afar, Yhwach permits Haschwalth to spare their lives if he believes it's more kind to do so. Later, Haschwalth informs Yhwach that 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki seemed to have died, stating that the fight seems to be dragging on, like they predicted. Suddenly they are approached by 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, carrying three dead Sternritter on his shoulders. Identifying the captain, Haschwalth listens to how each was killed and states that Kenpachi is indeed a monster, but his comment is ignored as Kenpachi declares his intent to kill Yhwach. Haschwalth watches as the captain is defeated and held aloft by his throat, just before the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As the battle between Yamamoto and Yhwach ensues, Haschwalth continues to watch despite his concern. Witnessing Yamamoto's released Bankai, he questions if all there was to Zanka no Tachi was a scorched sword, but Yhwach warns him to not underestimate it and explains the Bankai's past abilities. When Yamamoto later makes Zanka no Tachi, Nishi visible, Haschwalth concludes such extreme heat could not appear as flames, and realizes it is instead Yamamoto's overwhelming Reiatsu. With the real Yhwach's return after Royd Lloyd's defeat and Yamamoto's subsequent death, Haschwalth is told to tell the other Sternritter they are to raze Soul Society. As Yhwach prepares to retreat and await the Royal Guard, an explosion occurs above the two. Identifying Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu, Haschwalth asks Yhwach if he should purge him, but Yhwach declines, only for Ichigo to appear before them as they attempt to leave. Haschwalth steps forward, but is stopped by Yhwach, who ultimately decides they are left with no option other than to crush Ichigo. With Ichigo quickly subdued, Haschwalth acknowledges Yhwach's order to bring him back to their castle, where they could recruit him into their army. When Ichigo suddenly awakens, Haschwalth observes the ensuing fight with Yhwach and eventually discloses Yhwach's time outside of the Schatten Bereich has reached its limit. When Yhwach asks him why he had not mentioned this sooner, Haschwalth states he would have been unable to stop Yhwach even if he had done so. As they move to leave, Ichigo tries to attack, only for Haschwalth to swiftly break the blade of Tensa Zangetsu before departing. Later, he brings Uryū Ishida to the Wandenreich headquarters to meet Yhwach. When Yhwach tells the Sternritter that Uryū will be his successor, Haschwalth stops Bazz-B from stepping forward to object to Yhwach's decision. Afterwards, when Bazz-B tries to go to Yhwach's chambers to object, Haschwalth stops him once more. When Bazz-B says Haschwalth should have been Yhwach's successor, Haschwalth states it is Yhwach's decision and tells Bazz-B to calm down. Bazz-B declares that he's perfectly calm, and suddenly they are interrupted by Askin Nakk Le Vaar. He confirms that Bazz-B is calm as he didn't attack Haschwalth right away, and states that a fight would only bring to nothing, especially for Haschwalth. Returning to his chambers afterwards, Haschwalth finds an attendant waiting for his return. When his attendant comments on how he must feel after Yhwach's decision about his successor, Haschwalth says he understands their leader's intent to use the discontent within the Wandenreich ranks in order to control Uryū's actions. Shortly after the Seireitei vanishes, Haschwalth emerges on one of the new buildings beside Yhwach and Uryū. Listening as Yhwach tells Uryū about the additional verse to the Kaiser Gesang, Haschwalth prepares to follow his leader. Quickly moving to the captain's room, Haschwalth approaches the newly appointed Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku, and explains how the Wandenreich had managed to invade Soul Society so easily. Introducing himself and his position as Yhwach's advisor, Haschwalth goes on to inform Shunsui of their intention to make the unfolding battle very short. When Haschwalth is stopped by a barrier, which seems to be repelling or absorbing his powers, 1st Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise states it is a Kidō-spell named Hakūdan Keppeki which can temporarily stop Quincy powers. When Haschwalth asks her if she invented the Kidō, Nanao confirms this, prompting Haschwalth to ask her if the other captains also know this Kidō. When Nanao admits they do not, Haschwalth states that she should have perfected the spell so everyone else could master it, as they would have gone down fighting instead of being executed. Haschwalth and Shunsui exchange comments on how the battle is progressing, leading to Haschwalth stating he is there to tip the balance in favor of the Wandenreich. After the wall behind Shunsui is destroyed, Haschwalth reveals that he had gradually absorbed the Reishi on his side of the barrier, although this took him longer than he expected, and says it is a splendid technique. As a new wall appears, Nanao reveals she created a new barrier while Haschwalth was absorbing Reishi. When Haschwalth notes this wall appears to have been made with a different technique, Nanao confirms this and explains how the wall is comprised of smaller hexagonal plates joined together. She asks him if it appears to be weaker because it is not a single wall, and Haschwalth confirms this. Wary of a trap somewhere, Haschwalth states he will resort to a more violent method, only to stop in surprise when the Wandenreich symbol appears behind him. He reveals that he received an order to return to Silbern, and excuses himself. When Shunsui asks him if he is leaving already, Haschwalth states that Yhwach's orders are absolute. Shunsui asks him when he is coming back here, prompting Haschwalth to reply that he will return when he is ordered to. Later, at the Wandenreich HQ, Yhwach decides to have BG9 and Cang Du executed because they lost, and has Haschwalth step forward. BG9 begs them to wait, as it admits they lost and points out that the activation of their Quincy: Vollständig resuscitated them. BG9 states they can still fight for him, and Yhwach says they should be grateful for having survived. Haschwalth states that the scales of the fight must be fair, and that their good luck will be balanced by the same amount of misfortune, and strikes Cang with his sword. However, the blade is stopped by Cang's ability, "The Iron". Cang asks if Haschwalth forgot his power and states it is easy to stop Haschwalth's blade, as his skin grows darker. Noting this is Cang's second piece of good luck, Haschwalth asks him if he can see the scales tipping, before slicing through Cang's body. Later, as Yhwach is sleeping, Haschwalth questions Uryū about why he's trying to enter Yhwach's room. Haschwalth states that only when Yhwach is asleep does he return to being the father of the Quincy and stores his power, thus no one may disturb his sleep. Haschwalth repeats his question, only for Uryū to say that he doesn't have to tell him what he's going to ask Yhwach. Uryū continues by noting that Haschwalth seems different from how he was during the day, prompting Haschwalth to say that he and Yhwach are different sides of the scale, and that when Yhwach becomes the father of the Quincy, Haschwalth is given the mask of the ruler, stating that all Quincy and Yhwach are connected. He proceeds to tell Uryū about Yhwach's unique power and the way he can carve an initial directly into a person's soul, leading a shocked Uryū to ask how such a thing can be done. Saying that Yhwach has already carved an initial into Uryū's soul, Haschwalth moves forward and pins Uryū to the wall. Stating that there is no way back for Uryū, Haschwalth notes that even though he probably only joined the Wandenreich to avenge his mother he didn't have any way back from the beginning. He then elaborates on how Yhwach is empowered by anyone who dies in the battle, stating that Yhwach must continue to fight, otherwise he would revert to his previous state. All the Sternritter live and die for the sake of their king. As the sun begins to rise, Haschwalth notes morning is coming and the emperor will soon wake up. Later, Haschwalth watches as the meteorite which Gremmy Thoumeauxsummoned hurtles toward the Seireitei, and orders several Soldat members to protect Yhwach. Soon afterward, when Ichigo arrives in the Seireitei, Yhwach notes his appearance and informs Haschwalth and Uryū that they will begin. Yhwach orders Haschwalth to summon "the key", which he does by holding his sword in the air as a six-pointed symbol forms on the ground below them. Soon Ichigo Kurosaki rushes toward them, intending to stop them. Haschwalth offers to hold him back, but Uryū does so before he can. After a short confrontation between Ichigo and Uryū, Haschwalth, along with Yhwach and Uryū, starts ascending towards the Soul King Palace. Soon afterward, Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū arrive at the Soul King Palace. When Yhwach notes where they are, Haschwalth claims he understands Yhwach's feelings, prompting Yhwach to state a rotten gravestone does not make him feel anything. Apologizing, Haschwalth creates a shadow portal, from which several Soldat emerge before charging toward the palace. Soon afterward, Haschwalth is engulfed by water from Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs. Following the Elite Sternritters' resurrections, Jugram explains Auswählen to Ōetsu Nimaiya. When Ichibē Hyōsube sends Yhwach flying out of the palace after changing his name, Haschwalth calls out to him. Soon afterward, Yhwach returns and attacks Ichibē, prompting Haschwalth to note this is the power of Yhwach's The Almighty. Haschwalth explains to Uryū how Yhwach had refrained from using The Almighty up until now because doing so before the 9 years of him regaining power were over would leave him unable to control it and take the power of the Sternritter. Noting that it may have been Uryū who forced him to use it, Haschwalth claims their prayers have been answered. Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Great Spiritual Power: Haschwalth's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Keen Intellect: Haschwalth is a very perceptive man. He deduced that the flames covering Yamamoto's body when he was using Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui were actually his Reiatsu. He figured out that Yhwach intentionally created discord among the Wandenreich soldiers by naming Uryū his successor. He deduced there was a trap within Nanao Ise's barrier because of the obvious weakness in the joints between the plates. Shadow Portal: Haschwalth can create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross by generating a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground. Soldat can move through this portal to invade areas. The Key (鍵を, Kagiwo): Haschwalth can summon a passageway to the Royal Realm through unknown means. To do so, Haschwalth draws and raises his sword above his head, causing light to shine from the tip and cast a white, six-pointed cross on the ground. Haschwalth, Yhwach, and Uryū used this to travel to the Royal Realm in the form of a damaging beam of light that released a discharge of energy strong enough to blow away and separate surrounding combatants. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: As a Quincy, Haschwalth can gather both spirit energy andparticles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a long-handled cruciform broadsword, with which he effortlessly sliced apart the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Trivia *Bazz-B addresses him as Jugo. Navigation Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Bleach Villains Category:Jingoists Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Totalitarians Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Redeemed